Mass Effect Primer
by LT Ashler
Summary: A brief introduction to the mass Effect universe
1. Story, technology and races

Mass Effect Primer

Story:

In the 22nd century, Humankind is a member of a massive galactic community composed of multiple species. Element Zero is responsible for technology allowing faster than light travel, hyper advanced weaponry, and countless other advances.

The galactic community at large owes its prosperity and size to the technology of the mass relays. These massive constructs are capable of catapulting nearly any vessel across hundreds of light years almost instantaneously.

At the heart of the relay network lies the citadel, a colossal space station in which the various races of the galaxy have seated their government. The head of these governments is the Citadel Council, a ruling body comprised of a representative from each of the dominant military and socioeconomic powers in citadel space.

The Citadel and mass relays are believed to have been left behind by the Protheans, a hyper advanced civilization that mysteriously vanished about 50,000 years ago.

In truth, the citadel and its relay network were forged by a race of sentient starships known as the Reapers (the actual cause of the Prothean extinction). The Citadel itself is actually a massive relay designed to pull the reapers from dark space (the space between galaxies.) where they wait for galactic civilization to grow and expand upon their mass transit network. The Reapers harvest galactic civilization every 50,000 years for some unknown purpose and are due to return again.

* * *

Technology:

Most of the galactic community bases its tech on element zero, a substance that can be used to alter the mass of an object with an electrical current. This allows for faster than light travel, easy storage, hyper advanced weapons, and much more.

Most weaponry utilizes this effect to propel projectiles at sub-luminal velocities. Clips for light arms tend to consist of solid metal sticks which the weapon shaves to make ammunition as necessary. Such construction allows the user to fire thousands of rounds before reloading.

Thermal clips have recently been integrated into weapons to eliminate the all-too-common problem of overheating. These serve as disposable heat-sinks and are reloaded in much the same fashion as a standard clip.

Mass effect fields, or kinetic barriers, are used for personal defense in firefights, shields on star ships, force fields, and many other applications.

Omni-Tools are multi-purpose devices that allow for various computing tasks, tech based attacks and the fabrication of objects via the use of omni-gel.

* * *

Biotics:

Biotics are individual who are exposed to large concentrations of element zero while in the womb. While this exposure is often fatal or damaging, some individuals not only survive the exposure, but are graced with large nodules of the element throughout their nervous system. Such persons are able to use bio-electrical currents to generate Mass-effect fields with the aid of specialized implants and amplifiers. Biotics can use these fields to perform telekinetics and molecular reorganization or barrier formation.

* * *

Races / Cultures:

Mass Effect's Galactic community is comprised if several different sentient species. Most are simply part of the community in general, but some hold significant political and/or military power. The most notable of these are Turians, Asari, Salarians and Humans.

* * *

Major Races

* * *

Turians:

-Biology: Tall, strong, resilient

-Culture: Large emphasis on duty, laws permit high levels of freedom, for the most part inhibiting only that which interferes with the proper execution of obligations, jobs etc.

-Galactic influence: Council race, Strongest military in citadel space

-Notes of interest: First species to make contact with humans (first contact war)

* * *

Asari:

-Biology: Human like in appearance, barring their scalp; 1,000 year average life span; All-female race, reproduce by 'psychically' copying the 'Father's' genetic material for fertilization. All Asari are biotics

-Culture: Largely peaceful, often seen as the mediators of the galaxy. Go through three-phased life cycles, Maiden, Matron, Matriarch

-Galactic influence: Citadel race, diplomatic arm of the citadel council

-Notes of interest: Oldest race in the Galactic community, first to find the citadel

* * *

Salarians:

-Biology: Short lived, 40 year average lifespan, super high metabolism; exceptionally intelligent

-Culture: High emphasis on intelligence and scientific study; breeding is a carefully orchestrated affair and pair bonds are exceedingly rare

-Galactic influence: Council race, serves mostly as intelligence and 'brains'

-Notes of interest: very short lifespan as result of hyper-fast metabolism, very active and intelligent, engineered Genophage to keep Krogan population in check

* * *

Humans:

-Biology: Diverse, average 120+ year lifespan

-Culture: Exceedingly diverse

-Galactic influence: Newest council race

-Notes of interest: none

* * *

Quarians:

-Biology: Severely weakened immune system due to sterile nature of ship life, tough and resilient otherwise

-Culture: Extremely close family bonds, rely on each other for survival

-Galactic influence: effectively galactic misfits since the creation of the Geth, the quarians travel through space in a migrating star fleet consisting of thousands of vessels

-Notes of interest: Reputed to be the best mechanics and AI techs in the galaxy, created the Geth as domestic servants, but were driven from their worlds when the machine race attained sentience

* * *

Krogan:

-Biology: Obscenely resilient, redundant organs/systems, rapid tissue regeneration; terrifyingly strong; Salarian genophage greatly reduced their prolific birthrate

-Culture: Martial, clans compete for land and members

-Galactic influence: Destroyed the Rachni during the Rachni wars, became too aggressive and were summarily suppressed with salarian bio-weapon

-Notes of interest: Incredibly vital, krogan are the go-to mercenaries when extra muscle is needed

* * *

Geth:

-"Biology": Machine race; intelligence is gained as multiple individuals link

-"Culture": Collective reasoning to build consensus, decide on matters unanimously or not at all

-Galactic influence: Seen as galactic boogeymen since driving the Quarians from their homeworld, feared and hated

-Notes of interest: Created by the quarians 300 years ago, were attacked by their masters and defended themselves, driving them out.


	2. MassEffect1 characters and organizations

Mass Effect 1 Characters:

Your Squad:

X-X-X

Commander Shepard:

Gender: Male (default)

Species: Human

Background: Earthborn / Sole survivor (default)

The main Protagonist in the Mass Effect Universe, Commander Shepard is the only character that the player gets to control (barring a brief sequence in the second game).

Players can customize the Commander as either a male or female, and can select his/her background as being earth born, spacer or colonist as well as his/her military history (sole survivor, war hero or ruthless)

X-X-X

Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Background: Strong willed and knows what she wants. Williams joins your team in the first mission. The Gunnery Chief drives herself hard as her family bears the stigma of her grandfather being the first human to surrender to an alien force. Consequently, she bears a strong dislike for aliens in general. She is a possible love interest for male Shepard in Mass Effect 1.

X-X-X

Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Background: Kaidan is a powerful human biotic who tends to keep to himself. Level-headed and solid under pressure, the Lieutenant is a sturdy career soldier. He is a possible love interest for female Shepard in Mass Effect 1.

X-X-X

(((SPOILER WARNING)))

Garrus Vakarian

Gender: Male

Species: Turian

Background: Formerly a C-sec operative, Garrus has a very strong sense of justice, but not a terribly well developed idea of mercy. Garrus joins Shepard's team in an attempt to bring down the rogue spectre Saren Arterius. Gender: He is a potential love interest for female Shepard in Mass Effect 2.

(((END SPOILERS)))

X-X-X

Urdnot Wrex

Gender: Male

Species: Krogan

Background: A powerful Krogan, Wrex also possesses biotics. He is several centuries old, but can move and fight as though he were in his 20's. Wrex can be recruited in the first game when the player goes after a crooked bar owner named Fist.

X-X-X

(((SPOILER WARNING)))

Tali'Zorah (Vas Neema/Normandy) nar Rayya

Gender: Female

Species: Quarian

Background: The daughter of the quarian admiral Rael'Zorah, Tali is a tough, if somewhat sensitive young woman who cares greatly for her people. Tali is instrumental in proving Saren's guilt to the council. She is a potential love interest for male Shepard in Mass Effect 2.

(((END SPOILERS)))

X-X-X

Liara T'Soni

Gender: "Female"

Species: Asari

Background: Liara is an Asari scientist who has made it her business to study the now extinct Protheans. The daughter of Matriarch Benezia she is 106 years of age in the first game, relatively young for an Asari. She is recruited on the volcanic world of Therum. She is a potential love interest for Shepard in Mass Effect 1.

X-X-X-X-X

Non-squad members:

X-X-X

Captain Anderson

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Background: A decorated soldier, Anderson is a loyal member of the alliance military. The Captain is easily Shepard's most vocal supporter.

X-X-X

(((SPOILER WARNING)))

Saren Arterius

Gender: Male

Species: Turian

Background: An infamous spectre, Saren was responsible for the geth attack on Eden Prime. He is indoctrinated by the reaper _Sovereign_ and is currently trying to help the sentient starships return.

(((END SPOILERS)))

X-X-X

Ambassador Udina:

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Background: Callous and political, the ambassador is staunchly devoted to advancing both humanity and himself.

X-X-X

The Shadow Broker

Gender: Unknown

Species: Unknown

Background: Precious little is known about the enigmatic figure known only as the Shadow Broker. What is known is that he/she/it possesses a vast intelligence network and sells big secrets to the highest bidder.

X-X-X

Alliance Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Background: Joker is the Normandy's pilot. Despite having Vrolik's syndrome, also known as brittle bone disease, He has earned a reputation as one of if not the best pilots in the galaxy.

X-X-X

(((SPOILER ALERT)))

Sovereign

Species: Reaper

Background: The Reaper dreadnaught Nazara, also known as Sovereign, was responsible for the attack on the Citadel. It is the main villain in the first game, not counting Saren.

(((END SPOILERS))))

X-X-X-X-X

Organizations

X-X-X

The Citadel Council

Gender: 2 males, 1 female

Species: 1 Turian, 1 Salarian, 1 Asari

Background: The Citadel Council is the ruling body of the galactic community. The three heads of the galaxy tend to be overly cautious, but act swiftly and decisively once a need for action is verified.

X-X-X

Cerberus

Headed by a mysterious figure known only as The Illusive Man, Cerberus is an organization devoted to the advancement and preservation of humanity. Often seen as a terrorist group for their anti-alien militant actions, the organization is extremely well funded by private donors and boasts political, military and intelligence branches.

X-X-X

The Spectres

The right arm of the council, SPECial Tactics and REconnaisance operatives are given broad freedoms and resources to preserve peace and galactic stability. Spectres are authorized to work around galactic law and use both military and diplomatic means to accomplish their assignments


	3. MassEffect2 characters

Mass Effect 2 Characters:

Your Squad:

X-X-X

Commander Shepard:

Gender: Male (default)

Species: Human

Background: Earthborn / Sole survivor (default)

The main Protagonist in the Mass Effect Universe, Commander Shepard is the only character that the player gets to control (barring a brief sequence in the second game).

Players can customize the Commander as either a male or female, and can select his/her background as being earth born, spacer or colonist as well as his/her military history (sole survivor, war hero or ruthless)

X-X-X

Miranda Lawson

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Background: Genetically tailored by her father to be the 'perfect woman', Miranda is confident, icy and utterly ruthless in combat. She oversaw the Lazarus project (the successful effort to resurrect Shepard after a collector attack) as one of Cerberus' key operatives. She is a possible love interest for male Shepard.

X-X-X

Jacob Taylor

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Background: A former Alliance soldier, Jacob currently serves as a military operative in Cerberus, although he does not wholly trust the organization. Jacob is a possible love interest for female Shepard.

X-X-X

Kasumi Goto

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Background: The galaxy's most talented and least known theif, Goto joins Shepard's team in exchange for assistance acquiring her deceased lover's 'gray-box', a device containing his memories. She serves as a tech and infiltration specialist on the team.

X-X-X

Zaeed Massani

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Background: A grizzled mercenary, Massani has seen more battles than nearly anyone else in the galaxy. Zaeed is an expert sniper and dead on with any rifle. He joins the team on a contract from The Illusive Man.

X-X-X

Thane Krios

Gender: Male

Species: Drell

Background: A talented assassin, Thane is an expert in killing with any means available, be it Biotics, weapons, toxins, hand-to-hand or whatever else comes to hand. Thane is unusual for an assassin in that he views his past actions as meriting atonement. He is deeply convicted that he must rectify the wrongs he has done and joins Shepard's team to help stop the collectors and ultimately, the reapers. Thane is a possible love interest for female Shepard.

X-X-X

Grunt

Gender: Male

Species: Krogan

Background: Tank-bred by the krogan warlord Okeer, Grunt was designed to be the purest krogan possible. After Okeer's death, Shepard frees Grunt from the tank and convinces him to join the Normandy's crew.

X-X-X

Samara

Gender: Female

Species: Asari

Background: One of the ancient asari order known as the Justicars, Samara adheres to a rigid code of conduct. She is naturally drawn to Shepard's cause and joins the team in exchange for helping her to track down a dangerous criminal.

X-X-X

Jack

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Background: Allegedly the most powerful human biotic in the galaxy, Jack was experimented on by a Cerberus research cell as a girl. Violent and psychotic, she enjoys fighting and joins Shepard's team for (among other reasons) the chance for more fights.

She is a potential love interest for male Shepard.

X-X-X

Mordin Solus

Gender: Male

Species: Salarian

Background: A former member of the Salarian STG (Special Tasks Group), Mordin is a brilliant scientist with a lightning fast mind. He often speaks with fractured grammar, leaving out entire words. Mordin joins Shepard's team because he sees the necessity of striking at the reapers and because he relishes a challenge.

X-X-X

(((SPOILER WARNING)))

Tali'Zorah (Vas Neema/Normandy) nar Rayya

Gender: Female

Species: Quarian

Background: The daughter of the quarian admiral Rael'Zorah, Tali is a tough, if somewhat sensitive young woman who cares greatly for her people. Since Shepard's absence, she has completed her pilgrimage and joined the Neema. She is a potential love interest for male Shepard in Mass Effect 2.

X-X-X

Archangel (Garrus)

Gender: Male

Species: Turian

Background: Shepard's former teammate rejoins as infamous turian vigilante archangel. During the Commander's absence, Garrus has busily been lacerating the belly of the criminal underworld.

X-X-X

Legion (Mobile Geth platform)

Species: Geth

Background: Legion, or Mobile platform 1,883 is a solitary geth operative sent out to contact Commander Shepard, ostensibly with the objective of establishing contact with organics.

X-X-X

Non-Squad members

X-X-X

Harbinger

Species: Reaper

Background: The figurehead or leader of the Reaper fleet (the nature of reaper hierarchy is unknown), Harbinger can possess collector drones on the battlefield, imbuing them with powerful biotics and armor. Harbinger appears to be directly orchestrating the collectors efforts to harvest humans

(((END SPOILERS))))

The Illusive Man

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Background: Not much is known about the mysterious man who runs the organization known as Cerberus. When shown in the game, he is always wearing a sharp suit and is never seen without a cigarette.


	4. Mass Effect 2 'Meet the Crew'

Video links to several of the characters in M-E 2

Note: I couldn't find a vid of Jack in which she didn't swear profusely, so I skipped including a vid for her.

* * *

Jacob Taylor, Shepard (Default), (Tali shows up at 2:25)

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=RNiYDqJUyS8

* * *

Tali'Zorah, Legion, Shepard (Default)

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Xy9GYGFKpOw

* * *

Garrus Vakarian, Shepard (Default), Mordin Solus, Miranda Lawson

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Omg80k6VZKY&feature=related

* * *

Thane Krios, Shepard (Default)

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=67efxBqiTq0

* * *

Grunt, Shepard (Default)

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=GKzx2s67LrM

* * *

Samara, Shepard (Female)

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=oLdZ7u75k1Y

* * *

Miranda Lawson, Shepard (Default)

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=p_oWCc4yf_Y

* * *

Mordin Solus, Shepard (Default)

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=EpPeA01Mw30&feature=related

* * *

Joker (Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau), Shepard (Default)

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=UAYnSmUtpRk

* * *

Zaeed, Shepard (Female)

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=YKZr8LSBnRM

* * *

Kasumi Goto, Shepard (Female)

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=OdaHhBpHFpI

* * *

The Collectors

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=rRVCTcLNkp0&feature=related


End file.
